The present disclosure relates to calendaring and scheduling events, and more particularly relates to determining estimating arrival times of meeting attendees.
In addition to live, in person meetings, current technology provides for many other real-time collaboration formats, such as conference calls, web conferences, and the like. Such real-time collaboration, be it in person or between dispersed individuals, naturally requires scheduling to ensure that everyone is attempting to engage in the collaboration at the same time. The various competing demands placed on individuals makes the time for collaboration a valuable commodity. Many times a person may be delayed in their current endeavor and is unable to attend, or running late joining a scheduled event. Delays of this type often leave attendees who have joined the scheduled event waiting for those persons to attend.